Mirai
by Burnt Taco
Summary: I have revised my old story Evelyn of Britannia and this is the end result. I hope you like it! Quick Synopsis! Eve is a girl sent away from Britannia, forced to live in Japan. Can she work with Lelouch and bring Britannia to its knees?
1. Chapter 1

In one small, quite dimly lit room with crumbling walls sits a girl, her long, matted dark hair falling to the floor as she cries. By the looks of her, she appears to be six possibly seven. That would be me, Evelyn of Britannia, right before I was adopted by the wonderful Harada family. Most people just call me Eve for short. Left behind and forgotten in the Shinjuku Ghetto by my amazing father; you know Charles, the Emperor of Britannia. Although Father may have been Britannian my mother was not, she was Japanese; though with enough effort, she passed as an Italian. Father still found out though, like he always does, and he doesn't want the family to be "weakened" with the disgusting blood of the "elevens"; days after my mom was shot and I was packaged and shipped away just because I happen to be half "eleven", as the Britannians would say. I'll be honest with you though, Japan was beautiful and I loved the crap out of that place… Until it was conquered by Britannia, then it actually became crap. After I was thrown away chances are my father didn't even notice that something was missing, with him it's always about someone else. It's always about Euphie. It's always about Clovis. It's always about Cornelia. It's all about Lelouch and Nannally. When has it ever been about me? Well once, in the distant past…

* * *

I was adopted in the years to come by a wonderful family under the name of Harada. Father had hated the name my mom had picked out for me, Amaya, but agreed that this name was fit to be made my middle name. Therefore making my name Evelyn Amaya Harada, it doesn't sound as good as Lelouch's name, Lelouch Lamperouge, I'll admit that but it's better than nothing, I suppose. My adopted parents were kind old souls who showed me great hospitality, their names were Tatsu and Akahana; together we lived in Fukushima, two and a half hours away from Tokyo; there I lead a normal life similar to that of any other student. The Harada never knew my true story because I didn't want to upset them with stories of my past.

As the years progressed I unknowingly met and befriended my half-brother Lelouch; he, like I, was banished from Britannia and sentenced to live in Japan. He and Suzaku were so cute back then and we were inseparable; but things change, people grow apart. Even though I still recognize them I wonder if they can still remember me… I went to a different school then them for so long; we didn't become reunited until high school when we all attended Ashford Academy. Those years flew by and I felt as though I was a chameleon with all the changes that happened to me, and I don't just mean the changes of puberty; my hair changed from black to some shade of dark brown and my eyes used to be violet like Lelouch's, but now they're dark green, with a little bit of grey mixed in. Back then I was a female version of Lelouch but now I'm Evelyn; plain and simple, but I guess now I actually look more like Suzaku, even though my eyes and hair are darker than his. My hair has grown out considerably, seeing as I can now braid it and have it reach past my shoulders and wind down to the middle of my back; that's what I do at night because it makes my hair wavy and why on earth I have bangs is beyond me, they're freaking annoying, they always fall into my face making me have to constantly push them back.

* * *

_Seeing as I live in Fukushima which is two and a half hours away from Tokyo, I have a dorm at Ashford, ironically its right next to Lelouch and Nannally's. I want to redecorate it; it looks so plain and boring. I really want to repaint the walls, white is just so simple; I want it to be elaborate with lots of different colors. I want my room to be bright and like an explosion of awesomeness! Too bad I can't, I'll just a bunch of stuff on the walls; it'll help a little bit, I hope…_

Throughout the day I attend school, like every other student, posing as a full Britannian. Maybe I could become an honorary citizen like Suzaku-kun… If only… My mom would've wanted me to pose, for the sake of my education. The days are dull and I usually end up playing with my hair and falling asleep then Suzaku, who sits right next to me, has to wake me up, I know all the lessons already and don't need any refreshers. Then when night falls I work for justice with the group led by none other than Zero, The Black Nights. With their help I will crush Britannia and my father with an iron fist full of hatred. They shall never see us coming from behind with Zero as our great mastermind; nothing shall stop us and we will take down Britannia. Not even Cornelia, my own flesh and blood, will stand a chance against us.

* * *

**Yo! Tis, I! Burnt Taco! I'm currently in the process of editing and revising the story; so, how is it? Better? Worse? Did you like the original more? I want to know! It has piqued my interest! (Best phrase ever!) Alright, leave me a comment telling me what you think; if you want that is. I don't want to sound desperate; I just want to know what you think! :D Burnt Taco has had too much sugar after coming home from the movies and HuHot with friends like Hippielicious, Di-Haz, and Andrea. :D Oh, and if you didn't notice, I like lines. Also, did you know that "go hang a salami, i'm a lasagna hog" is a palindrome? It's really cool! Just thought I'd tell you that because I think palindromes are awesome.  
~Burnt Taco**


	2. Chapter 2

I slouched in my chair leisurely, waiting for something interesting to catch my interest; playing with my braid in that way I always do, with that my braid came loose my hair flowing through my hands as it fell down. About to fall asleep I looked back to see Lelouch get up out of his seat and tug at the collar of his shirt. Back in the day, Suzaku, Lelouch, and I would do that when we wanted to catch each other's attention. Could it be that he remembered me or was he beckoning for Suzaku who sat right next to me? I took this as a chance to find out; I crept after Suzaku as he made his way up to the roof. After waiting for the right moment I went out the door, which Suzaku had left swinging wide open. I felt a light breeze of wind brush past me giving me as I walked out; there stood Lelouch grinning as though Britannia had finally left Japan.

"I thought you gone," he paused, "Evelyn Harada." I smiled immediately,

"So, you remembered after all." I was filled with a sense of relief while Suzaku-kun stood behind still wondering what had happened,

"Wait, Eve like Eve from before?"

"Well, I guess I did change; I'm not much of a mini Lelouch now," I replied. "Some could say that I look more like you." I grabbed for my tresses as another gust of wind blew them back getting ready to put them up once more; being too lazy to construct a braid I ended up making a high ponytail. I sighed as I blew my bangs out of my face,

"I should just chop these off…"

* * *

The weekends are pretty slow for me, there's not much for me to do. I usually finish my homework Friday night leaving Saturday and Sunday for leisure time. On days like that I usually end up working with Zero, no matter how much I try to worm my way out of it. Even if I want to work with them I need to have time for myself. A girl's got to have standards, you know? I guess I can't get out of it this time though, regardless of what I say Zero won't let me have anymore time off from the group; I made a commitment and I have to keep to it. Staring off into space I attempted to look busy, absorbing myself in a piece of machinery with a nice big gun. Zero walked up behind me; startling me so much that I hit my head on the firearm above my head. Rubbing my head I glared at him, silently,

"What do you want?" I said, trying to sound polite.

"Give your knightmare to someone else who needs it," He ordered.

"What was that? Am I hearing you right? To someone who needs it? I need it just as much as the next guy! YOU CAN'T HAVE SEVERIN!" I protested.

"Give you knightmare to someone else because I have something better for you." Zero finished.

"Sure thing then," I laughed at my petty mistake; that's when the reality hit me, I was getting something better than my old Southerland! I fell forward, hitting the ground with a splat, getting up off the ground, "Wait… I'm getting a new knightmare? M-me? R-r-really?" I stammered.

"Well, of course. You're impressive work at Narita has shown you're improvement over the last few weeks; you really are a natural behind the controls of that Southerland. I just thought that you'd like a new challenge with a much better knightmare." Zero replied.

"But Narita was a complete accident, it was a fluke. I was just simply messing around with the controls on my Southerland, I just wanted to experiment." I blushed.

"Oh, one more thing; like the Guren Mk II this knightmare is Japanese made." My jaw dropped as I thought of the trust he must have in me to give me such a nice knightmare. Narita was the biggest fluke I've ever made behind the controls of Severin and everyone knew it. (Severin is my Southerland, that's what I named her.)

"This knightmare is called The Repressor, don't forget that okay?" Zero said as he exited the room.

***Flashback!***

Oh, Narita. What a wonderful experience; I'll never forget it. I was sitting in my knightmare reading a volume of shojo manga, because of lack of better things to do, listening to some crazy Russian music about gay boys when a battalion of Cornelia's knightmares attacked me. The only reason I was listening to Russian music was because I wanted to learn Russian and what better way was there than to listen to some of their music and get a feel for their language? Anyway, I came up with a little rhyme to help get me through the fights so I could continue to read my shojo manga, it was actually getting good. My little rhyme went a little something like this…

**Shoot left! Shoot right! Shoot to the sky! Jump up! Crouch down! Shoot the ground! Spin in a circle round and round! And shoot everywhere all around!**

Here's how it was put to use! **Shoot left! Shoot right! **I shot down two nightmares around me on accident; I was just so in the moment and wanted to get back to my manga so badly. **Shoot to the sky! **I shot down a Britannian air ship just passing by. Hee Hee. **Jump up! **I dodged a nightmare that lunged for me. _HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT MY LITTLE SEVERIN?_ **Crouch down! **I crushed the nightmare that lunged for me with mine. _YEAH! TAKE THAT! FEEL THE WRATH OF SEVERIN!_ **Shoot the ground! **I shot him too. _OH, WHAT NOW? _**Spin in a circle round and round! And shoot everyone all around! **I shot down the rest of the battalion, when I get motivated no one can get me out of _"the zone" _and boy was I in_ "the zone"_. Afterwards I may have caught some heat from Zero but it sure was worth it, that was the most fun I'd had in months,

"How dare you disobey a direct order?"

"I got the job done didn't I? Stop nagging me will you?" I said casually tossing a piece of chewed gum into the trash in our meeting room.

***End Flashback!***

* * *

That night I experimented with my new Repressor, I decided I'd nickname her Lexis. I was curious as to what weapons were equipped; I wanted to be sure I had good quality artillery when I went into battle. I inspected the knightmare thoroughly examining every nook and cranny; the first thing I noticed were the slash-harkens and the Gatling guns. Soon after I came to the realization that a knightmare sized shot-gun had also been attached to Lexis. As I continued to press buttons observing what happened when I pressed each key, noting it down and taping these notes up to the insides of my knightmare. You can never be too prepared if you ask me. The last button I pressed activated the best part of my knightmare's abilities, the water whip. Lexis and I shall go far with all the great attachments she has; prepare yourself Cornelia, Lexis and I are coming for you next!

* * *

**Hey there! Brand new version of Chapter 2! I'm actually pretty proud of this one; I think it turned out really good! My descriptions are getting better! Before the story kind of flowed like poop coming from the ass of a constipated person. (Not a bad analogy, no? I used it in a speech, though I didn't say 'ass' I said buttocks.) Alright, thanks for the continued support! Buh-Bye!**

**~Burnt Taco**


	3. Chapter 3

I was awoken in a cold sweat by Suzaku poking me with the eraser of his pencil. That reoccurring dream came back to haunt me once more…

_There stood a woman clad in white, her long light green hair cascading down her back. She stared at me with fixated eyes, full of curiosity and wonder; locking eyes with her I just couldn't understand why it was that she was so fascinated in me. I felt an all too human chill run down my spine. I shivered as she walked forward, then out of nowhere a round was shot at her forehead; I didn't know what to do. I became enshrouded in panic and terror as I continued to stand in awe; she came forward once more wrapping her arms around me._

"_Come see me in the future," she whispered in my ear, "I'll be waiting for you to come," with that I felt a jolt and had awakened._

I held my forehead trying to make sure that I didn't fall over. I groaned, that was the third time I had fallen asleep in class today; I'm surprised I haven't gotten a detention by now; I sit fairly close to the front where everyone can notice me sleeping. Glancing over I noticed that Karin was dozing off as well, her head hanging low and her eyelids heavy. I couldn't go over and talk to her just yet, class wasn't over and I wasn't ready for our teacher to be lecturing me. I silently waited, surveying my surroundings, Lelouch was dozing off as well but he did a great job at concealing it. He tilted his head towards the window to make it look as though he was just gazing out towards the outside world although in reality he was just sleeping. _Why is he falling asleep, he should easily be getting plenty of sleep._ I glared at him; it wasn't fair that he was able to get so much sleep while I had to be deprived. Karin and I are in the Black Knights and end up pulling all-nighters for Zero, which I hate and try to wiggle out of whenever I can though that's not often, but Lelouch is over there falling asleep when he has the opportunity to get a plethora of rest. Now, I know I sound like I'm complaining and don't want to be in the Black Knights however I chose to join and now I'm just accepting the consequences; I just like to complain.

* * *

"I ought to say 'hi' to Nana-chan," I said to myself as I sauntered out of class; I'm a pretty laid-back person, what's the rush? "I might as well; I needed help with my math anyway. What was all this crap about quadratic equations anyway?" After about fifteen minutes worth of dawdling I finally made my way to Lulu and Nana-chan's dorm, located directly next to mine. I knocked on the door with great finesse waiting for an answer; there was none for a few minutes. _No answer? _I waited for a while longer, there was no need to hurry; this math wasn't going to be due for another few days, I could feel it in my gut. The door opened a crack; I saw a small head come through, the familiar light brown hair bringing back so many memories.

"Hi Nana-chan," I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Eve, is that you?" She asked in her small, quiet voice.

"Yeah, it's Eve; it's been a long time hasn't it?" I said my voice trembling. "Where's Lulu, I have to question him."

"Big brother is out at the moment."

"What a shame," I replied, "may I come in?" Nannally looked up and smiled at me, she wheeled herself out of the door's way,

"You've always been welcomed, feel free to come in." I wandered through the rooms, inspecting everything looking for anything that could arouse my suspicion.

"It smells like pizza everywhere I go," I muttered to myself. Continuing my search I stumbled upon Lelouch's room, "Finally, I think I've found it!" Gingerly, I opened the door. Someone rushed past from behind the door as I opened it, running for cover. My senses heightened and I was ready to turn Lelouch's room upside down. The room was surprisingly clean, the only mess was paper littered all over the ground. I carefully stepped over the papers all over the floor as I searched through the drawers and closet. I turned everything inside out until I found something of interest; as I was snooping under his bed there sat the mask of Zero, sitting in a pile of old homework. I was astonished. Lelouch was Zero.

"What is it that we have here, someone snooping?" The voice was that of the woman that was in my dream, I got out from under the bed bumping my head. Massaging the lump on my cranium I felt the all too familiar chill run down my spine once more as I saw who it was that had spoken to me. It was the same woman that I had seen in my dreams.

"I knew you would listen to me and come," she said with a flick of the wrist.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered, my eyes scanning her up and down.

"I told you to come, correct?" I nodded, her eyes continued to bore into mine, "Well, then you've done what you were told to do. It was a test; I wanted to see if you could and would come." I felt my face grow hot, no one used me. I'm waaaaay to prideful to let anybody boss me around; it took Lelouch years to get me to listen to him. "Who are you?" I asked her, she stared at me with her gold eyes fixated on mine.

"My name is C2, Evelyn Harada," she said calmly. How is it that everyone knew my name? The front door opened and I heard footsteps; Lelouch, for sure it was him. I ran out of his room tossing aside the mask without putting it away in its hiding place. I caught up to Lelouch, running forward giving him a great big friendly hug,

"Lulu-chan, I need help with my math homework." I paused and looked up, his violet eyes showed great displeasure, "I forgot how to do the quadratic equations!"

* * *

**Pretty good, hmmm? This story really cleans up well, I'm proud of it. Thank you for the continual support and patience you exemplify while waiting for my updates.**

**Peace!**

**Burnt Taco**


	4. Chapter 4

**This part is much better when it's told through Lelouch's point of view so here goes!**

I slouched in my seat waiting for something of interest to happen when Evelyn stood up and walked by trying as hard as she could to tug at the collar of her shirt. I understood what she meant, it was a good effort; her dark green eyes piercing into mine. I sighed, getting up out of my seat following her. Many pairs of lost eyes stared at me as I went after her leisurely. The stairs were a pain to climb; what else was going to suck today? When I opened the door I was surprised to see that the sun was out finally and that there was a nice light breeze, not a crazy gust of cold wind. Evelyn was waiting, looking out at the city rooftops, her eyes filled with envy. The door shut with a slam and I looked back, hoping she didn't notice; I didn't want to take her out of her dream.

"Lelouch? I need to talk to you about something. It's really important." She said in her calm way of speaking. When she spoke she always to have a calm tone; I couldn't help but like it, feeling it was familiar in some way. I held her gaze,

"I have something important to say too," I could see the eagerness and sadness in her eyes. What was she hiding from me? I ignored this thought and continued with what I had to say, "Milly would like to come and join us in the Student Council." Eve's eagerness got the better of her.

"Alright! I accept your invitation! Now listen to what I have to ask you!" She cried loudly, I was prepared for anything she could say. "You're a Britannian Prince right?" I nodded, what's the worst that could happen? Evelyn's known this since we were young. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?" I racked my brain for the answer; I thought I had the right answer after a minute of remembering,

"Eight," she immediately shot me down,

"WRONG!"

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Well, that's the hard part to explain," she stammered, when she get nervous and couldn't find the right words she bit her lip and wrung her hands, which is exactly what she did now; it's one of her many quirks. "The thing is, your father," she paused, searching for the right words to use, "_our _father, had many wives, some of which you don't know about," she put on a fake smile and let out a fake laugh, "and as you are quite aware; one of which was your mother, but one of the women you don't know about is my mother. What I'm trying to get at is that we're half-siblings. It's just that I'm half Japanese or _'11'_" she said with disdain, "so once _'father dearest'_ found out I was shipped away. I'm not complaining; this place is absolutely amazing." She heaved a great sigh.

"Really? Then tell me why none of our siblings know of this. Tell me everything you know, Evelyn." I activated my geass and her eyes glazed over. The next time she spoke she would be under my geass for the one and only time.

"I was hidden away from you and the others for no apparent reason. If you want to know this, you may as well just ask father." Even though she was under my geass I saw her shed a tear. _Must be a touchy subject for her still._

"Now, do you anything else? Anything about _Zero?_" I had suspected that she might have known I was Zero ever since the day she visited Nannally and I. My room had been turned upside-down; my mast lay on the ground, scratched up after she threw it on the floor.

"I know that you're Zero, Lelouch." I nodded; I guess it _was_ Eve who had ransacked my room. We better work on her snooping skills if she's going to work under me…

* * *

**Okay, sorry about that; it just sounds so much better when I write it out in Lelouch's point of view; I'll continue to write it out in Evelyn's point of view now! =D**

The corridors were quiet, too quiet; I decided to visit the Student Council room, there had to be some form of life in there. Lelouch's voice rang through the corridors,  
"Suzaku, damn you quit it!" I rolled my eyes, knocking on the door and opening it gently. Everyone was dressed in animal costumes, Lelouch strapped to a chair and being held down by Suzaku, I giggled silently to myself.

"What is this?" I laughed, "What are the animal costumes for?"

"We're celebrating Arthur's joining of the Student Council!" Rivalz cried, holding up a black cat which must have been 'Arthur' as Shirley painted Lelouch's face while he squirmed; I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing,

"You're next you know," Lelouch said evenly, glaring.

"Go ahead and pick a costume!" Shirley said playfully pointing to a rack full of various costumes… _Oh my, this isn't going to end well…I may as well try on one of them, just for kicks and giggles._ Exasperatedly I slowly walked over to the rack of costumes, taking my sweet time finding one that I liked; I had chosen a purple, I think it was a cat costume though I wasn't too sure myself.

"Is there a place for me to try this on?" I asked calmly; Milly flicked her wrist in the direction of a bathroom,

"Just over there," she replied, not really paying any attention. I sighed walking over to the bathroom as slowly as I could, trying to take as much time as possible, when I finally reached the room Karin entered,

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, Shirley answered her quickly,

"Today is Arthur's welcome party; which costume would you like to wear?" Lelouch turned his head,

"Karin doesn't need a costume, she's already wearing one." I couldn't help but overhear this as I took off my shirt laughing hysterically; the costume was unbearably uncomfortable and rode up like there was no tomorrow. Quietly rejoining the group I slumped down in the chair next to Lelouch immediately seeing my mistake and wishing I had just stayed in my own dorm; Milly was prepared to strap me down and paint my face as they had done to Lelouch, I knew there was no escape for me so I just gave up. It tickled. That's all I have to say about the subject. I felt like a child again as I examined myself in a mirror, I didn't feel out of place in any way though I did feel odd; this was a first, I hadn't had my face painted in a good long while.

* * *

Zero, or should I say Lelouch, showed us our new mobile headquarters; I felt a surge of inspiration go threw me, we were on the road to victory if just for the moment. The headquarters was big, bigger than my dorm. I explored, like I always did in no time I found Zero's private room, I waited for my chance to get inside and conduct an investigation. _It wouldn't hurt if I looked in, would it? Whatever, I'm going to look anyway. _I looked back, everyone was distracted watching the T.V. to notice me, I took this as the moment of truth, I gingerly opened the door a crack and peaked my head in, scanning the room for signs of life, none. With that I ran into Lelouch's private room with great caution; I didn't want to be caught, that would be a nightmare. I was sure there was no one inside the room when a figure appeared out of the shadows, it was Zero. I shrieked like a little school girl falling over onto the ground, I clutched my chest,

"Oh goodness, you gave me a panic attack," I gasped. Zero caught hold of me, helping me up,

"Eve, thank goodness you're okay; we would be nowhere without strong wills like yours. I'd like to move you up in rank, how does that sound to you?" My eyes widened,

"Are you serious?"

"Do I sound like I'm kidding you?

"Well, no, but…" I stammered trying to correct myself.

"You've got a body guard, sound good?" I stared at him, at a loss for words which was a first, I never ran out of words. "It's Tamaki," Zero continued, "You'll meet him some other time." I gasped; it just kept getting better for me.

"Thank you…" I said quietly.

* * *

**Burnt Taco is back! New chapters, coming soon! Updated chapters coming even sooner! x3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Most of The Japanese Liberation Front was captured and those who managed to escape capture are being hunted down one by one… What am I to do? I can't just hide out until this whole thing blows over. I have to fight for the Japanese. I have to make this place a safe and peaceful place for people like Nannally._

* * *

Shirley has been sighing all day. Is she lonely because Lelouch-nii isn't here? Or is she worried because Nii-san and Karin are gone on the same day? I wonder…

"Why don't you just tell him already?" Milly said; she must have suspected the same thing I did. "It's only three words! I like you!"

"I-it's not that simple! What if…" Shirley began.

"What if he rejects me? It could ruin our great friendship!" Milly laughed. Shirley blushed, "You don't have to laugh… That hard you know…" She said quietly.

"It's comfortable, this place now. The way we are together. Especially with our new recruits! The more the merrier!" Milly said towards me. I was busy drawing random pictures of fish. I was contemplating what color I should make them.

"That's true." I replied not looking up from my work.

"Still, we should prepare ourselves a bit. The fact is, nothing stays the same forever you know." Milly went on to say. Shirley lowered her head. "You don't have to take me so seriously! If it's bothering you, why don't you ask him the next chance you get? So, how do you feel about it on your side?" She asked Lelouch who had just walked in. _Onii-Chan! _

"Lulu! I thought you were absent!" Shirley started.

"Nannally had a little fever this morning and Sayoko was busy so I stayed home to help." Lelouch said.

"Is she feeling better?" I asked looking up for the first time.

"A bit. Madame President, those papers?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes! Make sure you organize them by year and class ok?"

"Yeah, yeah…" He grabbed a stack of papers and walked out. He was soon followed by Shirley. I ran out after them but stopped because I could feel this was going to get personal. I walked back and continued to draw my fish undisturbed.

* * *

I met up with the Black Knights later on that day. I sat on the left hand side of Zero, still drawing my random fish picture; I do everything to the left being left handed like I am, with Karin, reading a book, on the other side of Zero. We were discussing Kyoto, when Zero got a letter.

"You've got a love letter," Ohgi said handing Zero his letter.

"From you?" Zero inquired. Tamaki exploded laughing and I giggled to myself silently.

"And they say you have no sense of humor!" Tamaki laughed.

"You laugh too much," Karin complained.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto. They urgently request a meeting." Ohgi explained.

"Is this really such a big deal?" Zero asked.

"A big deal? It's Kyoto!" Karin and I shouted in unison looking up from what we were currently doing.

"If they accept us it means funding a support. It could solve our financial crisis." Ohgi continued. _Lulu-nii just go to the meeting. We need the money they could offer us._

"Crisis?" Lelouch said; Ohgi immediately backed off. "There shouldn't be a problem if you're following the budget I laid out."

"Well, uhh." Ohgi confessed. Tamaki angrily cut off Ohgi,

"Hey, it's not my fault! We're turning into a big organization now! That means new expenses you know!"

"Like fancy dinners for the new recruits so you can show off?" Karin teased.

"Hey you!" Tamaki said back.

"I know where you've been taking them. Big spender." Karin continued.

"You know about it?" Tamaki asked shocked.

"I remember when I joined you guys, he took to this super fancy place for dinner." I confessed not looking up from my fish.

"We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now." Zero said; Tamaki got up angrily.

"Hold it right there! I'm the one in charge of the cash! It's my job!" Tamaki cried.

"If you want me to trust you then show me some results."

"Did you actually just say trust a guy who hides his face from his own partners?" Tamaki said. _He has a point nii. Why can't you trust these guys enough to show your face? _Everyone's head turned to look at Tamaki for he was making a good point.

"How about it Zero? Huh?" Tamaki continued.

"Hold on, that's uhh." Ohgi began but once again he was cut off, this time by Karin.

"Zero's not the problem! Who cares who he is? He had the wit to outwit Cornelia didn't he? That's why he's the leader of the Black Knights! Do you really need to know more?" Tamaki lowered his head.

"Karin, you made a good point too. But still Zero needs to show his face so the others can trust him more…" I said as I looked up at the others.

* * *

_Lots of people are saying that they're the senior commanders and that Zero's keeping secrets from them. They say that Ohgi was supposed to be next in line to be leader. But I know that Lelouch has his reasons for keeping secrets and self appointing himself leader. He's keeping secrets from me and I'm his half-sister. We're kin, we're flesh and blood. But Lelouch-nii never makes a half-baked plan…He's got something up his sleeve that he's not ready to unveil to us…yet._

* * *

I walked up to Lelouch's little room on our moving headquarters but the door was shut. I had seen Karin come by a few minutes ago but then leave. I decided I ought to apologize for my little out burst. I knocked on the door a few times but it didn't open.

"Zero? I just wanted to apologize for my out burst there. I feel kinda bad now." I said to the door.

"Do you want to see my face as well?" I heard his voice through the door.

"Yes." I answered. He opened the door and there he was. Lelouch Lamperouge, "I already knew you were Zero Lelouch-nii."

"And how was that?" He asked me.

"Well, that one day I went to visit you and Nannally I snooped around your room a little and found your mask I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have been snooping around your room but I got curious. And you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat!" I replied.

* * *

I've been getting distant from Nannally so I decided to pay her and Lelouch a little visit. I wanted to see if Nana-chan got over her little fever as well. I knocked on their door and Nana-chan wheeled herself out.

"Nannally? How are you? Are you feeling any better?" My worry for her caused all my questions to spill right out of me like a volcano erupting or when you fill a glass of water too full. It all just spews out.

"I'm fine Eve. I haven't seen you in some time. I was getting worried. I thought you might have forgotten about me. It feels like you're getting distant and you have other things on your mind so you don't visit as often."

"Oh Nana-chan. You're my first priority. I'll make sure to visit more often." I said as I reached over and hugged her. "And I'm sorry but this is just a short visit. I really do have to leave now because I have to study; I'll be back some other time for a longer visit okay?" I said as I began walking away.

* * *

We went to the meeting with Kyoto. It was Ohgi, Zero, Karin, Tamaki, and I who went. We were all caught off guard by a sudden rise up. But when we got out I knew exactly where we were.

"We're on Mt. Fuji. Those down there are the Fuji Mines. The sakuradite that started this war is down there." I explained but it seemed that everyone else knew where we were.

"The power reaches all the way out to here? The Kyoto group is amazing." Ohgi said.

A voice behind us began to speak, "Its repulsive." Instinctively we all turned to see who had said this. There was no face, just a body with a curtain covering the persons face. Two body guards were there was well, one on the left and one on the right. The voice spoke again, "Mt. Fuji. A sacred mountain once known for it's clear water and quiet beauty. Now it is bent to the empires will. A place of hideous violation, a reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so." I felt a shiver run down my spine. The words this voice spoke shook me to my very core. "I apologize for not showing my face. But Zero, your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I can not allow this. To trust you, I must know who you are. Therefore you will show me your face." The voice continued. Then, nightmares began to come out and point their guns at us. _Lulu you better take off your mask! _Karin stepped forward and began to talk with her arms spread wide as though in a way to protect us.

"Please wait! Zero has brought us power and victory! That should-"

"SILENCE!" The voice cut her off. "Now which of you is Ohgi?"

"That's me." Ohgi said.

"You will remove Zero's mask." The voice continued. Ohgi walked over to Zero,

"Ohgi!" Karin cried.

"I'm sorry Zero. But we need a reason to trust in you too." Ohgi said walking closer and closer to Zero. "So help us. To put our trust in you." He slowly began to take of the mask. But when he took off the mask it was C2 under it and not Lelouch.

"A woman? It can't be!" Ohgi and Tamaki gasped. I had seen this coming; Lelouch always got C2 to do this stuff.

"That's not Zero! I saw her before! She was with Zero after Narita!" Karin said. I stayed in my little corner and didn't talk or do anything.

"You were there, girl. Is this true?" The voice asked.

"It is." C2 replied.

"So, you are not Japanese?" The voice asked.

"Correct, Clan Chief of Kyoto." C2 said turning her head towards the voice. "Taizo Kirihara." As soon as I heard this name I stepped into the light more.

"Anyone who can identify him must die!" The bodyguard on the left said.

"Especially one who is not Japanese!" The bodyguard on the right said. They both got out their guns.

"Hey hold on!" Tamaki cried. "I'm not part of this!" One of the nightmares began to shoot the others and slash at the one next to it. I could tell that Lelouch had a very good plan up his sleeve and it was going into action right about now.

"You're soft! And your methods and thinking are outdated." Zero said standing on top of the nightmare. "And that is why, you'll never win!"

"Zero?" Karin said in awe as everyone looked up at Zero.

"W-when did you?" One of the bodyguards asked holding his gun up pointing it at Zero's head.

"Hold on! He could blast us with that remote. Everyone stay back! Don't make a move!" The other bodyguard said. He was right; Lelouch had gotten a hold of the remote that could make the nightmare fire. Lelouch began to walk until he was in front of the curtain that hid Kirihara's face.

"Taizo Kirihara. Founder of Kirihara Industries. Has a monopoly on sakuradite mines. Formally a key bagger of the Kururugi régime. However when Japan fell you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor. In reality you are one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto. To support resistance groups throughout Japan but you're a double agent, how cliché." In the background one of the guards yelled,

"Show some respect you filthy swine!"

"Stop!" Kirihara said.

"It's as you guessed though. I… Am not Japanese!" Zero continued. Everyone gasped except me.

"Is he serious?" Tamaki asked. "No wonder he never showed his face."

"If you are not Japanese, why do you fight for Japan? What is it you want?" Kirihara asked.

"The destruction of Britannia." Zero replied.

"So do you believe? That this is possible? That you can do it?" Kirihara inquired.

"I can! Because I must! I have reasons that compel me inexorably. I'm glad I'm dealing with you." Zero said as he took off his mask. _Woah! Didn't see that coming!_

"You!" Kirihara uttered.

"It's been a long time. Lord Kirihara." Lelouch said.

"Is it really you? It's eight years since that family received you as a hostage." Kirihara said.

"Yes, and I appreciate you taking care of me then." Lelouch replied.

"If I hadn't come tonight, were you planning to take a messenger as a hostage?" Kirihara asked.

"Not at all. I came to ask for your help. That's all I'm seeking from you." Lelouch answered.

"So the flower planted eight years ago has finally bloomed." Kirihara said; he began to laugh soon after uttering these words.

"I can't see him" Tamaki said stepping forward, Karin held him back.

"Ohgi!" Kirihara cried.

"Yes." Ohgi replied.

"This man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia. His face must remain hidden for vital reasons. I urge you to follow Zero, and if you do we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support." Kirihara announced. Karin and Tamaki relaxed.

"We thank you." Ohgi said.

"I am grateful Lord Kirihara." Lelouch said turning away.

"Are you embarking on the path of blood?" Kirihara asked.

"Indeed. Cause that is my destiny." Lelouch replied.

"It's mine as well! Kirihara-Sama!" I yelled from the corner. "Do you remember me? Evelyn Harada?"

"Indeed I do. The little Britannian orphan."

* * *

**Hey there! It's me again! Burnt Taco! I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment, a good one a bad one I don't care at all!**

**I also would like to dedicate this to GrimmWolffe, Tyler Ci Britannia, ddarkestangel, snakeboy33, and Genericrandom, thanks for the reviews you guys! You rock!**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, it was because I went on vacation to California and then when I got back the internet security anti-virus crap was down and my parents wouldn't let me onto the internet until it was all fixed!**

***Update* I didn't change this chapter in any way, so be sure to tell me how you like it! It is imperative! If you don't tell me what I need to fix I won't be able to change it for you!**

**Anyways, Love You Forever!**

**~Burnt Taco**


	6. Chapter 6

_I looked forward; there I saw it; the crumpled broken bodies from the battle at Narita. It concerns me that this many are being lost in the fight against Britannia; and I'm responsible. I've always tried to be a pacifist. I hate useless fighting, but will fight to back my beliefs. I'm sure that sounds contradictory but I hate fighting when there is no purpose behind it, although I will fight for what I believe is right. I want Britannia to fall but I don't want for this many to die in the process… I don't know what to do! I'm so torn! But I must press on, this is for the good of those helpless Japanese, myself included, who are being shoved into the ghettos. I hated that I had caused the death of Shirley's father, me, a pacifist. I've been chewing myself out for days now, just because I was there and didn't try to stop it; after all, I shot the blast that killed him…_

* * *

Standing beside the broken bodies in Narita was bad enough for my weak self, but having to sit at one man's funeral caused me to break down into tears of shame. It was Shirley's dad's funeral, I could never relate to the sorrow she must be feeling; I want my father dead. I want his head. Lelouch must be the only person who's gone through the grief that I went through, having both of our mother's killed and then being sent away. Woopety doo! Father loves me with all his heart! I sat there, in the cold distance as I watched, silently, as Shirley and her mother tried to bear anguish of their lost one.

"My condolences," I whispered, "I could never understand… Never…" At the end of the service everyone started blurting out "I'm sorry" and "We feel awful" but all I could say was "I could never understand… Never…" Lelouch stood there; his head low, staring down at the ground. As did I, my head bowed as a single tear was shed and hit the ground below, after one tear the flow of sadness came. I was guilty; I never could or would understand her pain, she could never understand mine. Shirley put on a brave face, a wavering smile full of hurt. I tried to follow but couldn't pull myself together enough to be able to stop crying my cry of dishonor. I was the one who caused all this distress, how could I? How? Who have I become? I'm a killer! I'm a bloody, cold-hearted killer!

"Cowards, Zero and his people are all cowardly; he doesn't even get his hands dirty!" Suzaku cried. I looked up in disgrace as he mentioned the very group I had put myself into. I knew some of that was the truth, the rest was not; but I couldn't help but burst into a crying fit of sorrow at that comment. I'm so weak… Weak…

"Alright, I think it's time we headed back everyone," Milly sighed; she looked Shirley square in the eyes, "We'll be back in the old student council room waiting; same as ever." All of us started on our way back, Lelouch stayed behind frozen in time. He hadn't moved the whole time we were there, what was on his mind?

* * *

Later on in the day, after I had gone back to my dorm, I heard a bang, bang, banging coming from the other side of the wall. My room is just so conveniently located next to the bathroom; I get to hear everything that goes on in there –like some person singing in the shower. When the sound of running water stopped I got out to go and use the restroom myself; the last person I expected to come out of that bathroom at that moment was Lelouch…

* * *

_I don't know if I want this anymore, this perfect utopia. I don't know if that is what I desire now. I wish for the world to be a calmer, gentler place, that's true; where you can go outside and not fear getting shot by the Britannian army because you are indeed Japanese for I live with this fear everyday as I go to school, as I move around the city I dread that I won't wake up tomorrow; but I guess what must be done, must be done –que sera sera._

* * *

There we were, by the ocean, a ship full of liquid sakuradite on the horizon; I sat in my knightmare awaiting Zero's next orders to action, reading my shojo manga and listening to some music once more, hint hint; it's Ouran High School Host Club and I was listening to the Bed Intruder Song.** (: BT: I like Ouran and the Bed Intruder Song, they're pretty funny :)** I had lost my most recent copy of Shonen Jump and I was pissed, I just really got into Death Note for some reason; and L was amazing so I had been experiencing some kind of withdrawals from Death Note. **(: BT: I just finished Death Note for the second time around, so good! **_**So good!**_** I've had withdrawals from Fullmetal Alchemist, but not Death Note, I guess it's just a manga freak thing… :) **Zero, Karin, and I had our doubts about whether or not this perfect world was truly achievableand if we would continue with our quests, we all decided, we've dug ourselves in this deep so we might as well continue until we reach gold. I jumped with a start, there was some static coming through the wireless headset placed neatly atop my mess of brown hair, and the volume was immensely high for _no apparent reason_. I leaned forward and slowly moved back into a comfortable position,

"WHAT IS IT?" I responded loudly, much like a deaf old man would, or maybe more like Ozzy Osborne? SHARIN! My arms hung limply by my sides as I tried to regain a sense of control over myself when I realized, that was a mistake; my knightmare made a small thud as it hit some crates and I jerked forward dropping my manga and losing my page, I groaned, the world just seemed to hate me. Shutting off Antwon Dodson and leaning back once more I saw a boat explode on the horizon.

"WHAT NOW?" I moaned looking at the explosions aftereffects. **(: BT: Personally if that was me I wouldn't moan, I'd shout "PORQUÉ?" :) **I heard more static come from my headset, an explosion, and "why did you blow up the liquid sakuradite?" Suddenly I realized; Zero blew up a ship full of liquid sakuradite, for you people it's like saying, "HOLY CRAP! Zero you blew up an oil tanker!"

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I shouted back in a panic, no answer. I became frustrated, enraged you might say, and began to leave when I saw Lelouch and Suzaku were going to have a big fight scene. I watched, eating the snacks I had packed away inside my knightmare, some popcorn, a few pretzels, the works; they're fighting looked oddly like that from a shonen manga. I was pleased; I was in need of my some action. Suddenly, Lelouch fell down and I glanced behind him and saw Karin coming in as backup, _darn, why didn't I think of that? Zero would've loved me if I helped him. Unless I got in his way, then he'd hate me for life… Eh, it's good that I stayed behind, he won't hate me nor will he love me. It sucks, all of the good stuff happens to _her_. _I sighed,

"Better go pick up Lelouch," as I got out of my knightmare to go and assist Lelouch, who had fallen onto the ground, I saw Shirley through the corner of my eye using my peripheral vision. I hid behind some crates, _what was she doing here? If she recognizes me or Lelouch we're both dead pieces of poo. _That's when I heard the loud 'bang'. I ran over as fast as I physically could,racking my brain for possible ways to wiggle my way out of this situation and possible excuses to give to Shirley as I went. None. I kept running anyway.

* * *

**OK, it's a bit on the short side but I've finally updated! The action is lacking in this chapter, but it shall pick up again in the chapter after next! No need to fret! My lack of updates is due to homework; but the story must go on!**

**Keep On Writing and Reading,**

**~Burnt Taco**


	7. Chapter 7

I was extremely squeamish so I shut my eyes when I heard the gun; I was worried of what I might see when I opened them once more. What I saw sent shivers down my spine and I felt goosebumps form on my arms as I looked forward, there was a pile of blood splattered all over the ground. Lelouch lay in a heap, unconscious with his mask tossed aside, right next to the pile of blood, curse my fear of blood, curse it. I kept looking because I needed to search for clues as to whose blood it was and who shot the gun, maybe a hair or the gun itself. Nothing more than a pile of blood and some tears. Disgusting. I moaned; if we kept at this pace Lelouch was going to get shot, no time flat. What was going to happen then, huh? Was Karin going to take over the Black Knights? Blech. Whatever, I'll leave him there, C2 will find him, I guess. I strode back over to my knightmare nonchalantly looking over my shoulders as I went in case someone was stalking me, I saw a glimpse of somebody but they were following Shirley, not me. All I saw was their grey hair but that was a hint as to who they were nonetheless… I began to run, at a pace that surprised even me, I never was the fastest but I guess the prospect of Shirley getting hurt made my adrenaline pump. I followed her stalker until I couldn't follow him anymore, but I guess I tripped on some crates so I lost him. _SHIT!_

_When I came to, I saw that Shirley's stalker had disappeared. I was prepared to stay on Shirley's tail until I found him once more so I played the 'best friend' card…_

I sat in the Student Counsel Room with the others, Lelouch and Shirley nowhere to be found and Karin sitting at the table while the rest of us, Nannally included, conversed on the sofas. I exhaled heavily when they began to talk about Euphie and how everyone wanted to meet her, Euphie was so nice and always treated us with utmost respect; she made me smile. It might have just been my intuition but I knew that Suzaku had seen her on countless occasions; he looked down and always stammered when she was brought up in conversations. It made me laugh, it helped my crap pile of a life seem happy. Nana-chan said that she'd like to meet Euphie and Suzaku looked slightly phased by the comment…

"I'd like to meet Princess Euphemia as well, if you don't mind my saying so, Suzaku." I said bluntly, not looking up; I was engaged in the conversation I just always looked down out of force of habit. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I tried to reference Arthur's resentment of Suzaku, I guess nobody got the joke.

"It's just, uh, she's a member of the royal family and–" The phone rang and everyone's heads turned towards it, Suzaku picked it up and surprise, surprise: it was Lelouch.

* * *

I had a moment of absolute mental retardation when I decided I'd tell Zero about Shirley's stalker….

"Yo, bro," I cried flamboyantly towards Zero, he turned his head. _Oh, crap, I just called him bro; I'll just say I'm acting gangster… Yeah, that works…_

"Bro?" He replied, I nodded,

"Yeah, I'm bein' a gangsta'!" I shouted,

"I don't believe it," he replied coldly. I sighed; I guess I wasn't very good at acting…

"Fine, I know your Lelouch Lamperouge because I ransacked your room and then was going to blame C2 for it if you ever asked." I said quickly under my breath, "happy?"

"What do you want?" He said changing the subject suddenly,

"Shirley's got a stalker and I want to be the one to find him," I demanded; Lelouch reluctantly agreed to my demand, I was going to find this stalker no matter what, and I was going to learn his stalking secrets.

* * *

_If I were Shirley where would I be hiding? _I pondered this as I paced inside my dorm, my eyes widened and my face lit up,_ wait a minute, Narita! She'd be at Narita for sure! _I grabbed my bag and rushed straight for the train station, I was sure she would be at Narita so I made sure to get there as soon as possible to find this stalker. Along the way I saw Lelouch and C2 heading for the train station as well, _if Lelouch finds this stalker before me I am going to slap him. _As soon as the doors opened I ran out making sure to look everywhere for Shirley when my phone rang, I looked down at it and it said 'Rainbow Princess of Unicorns and Tasty Pickles' which was my way of saying 'Shirley'.

"Olo," **(Megamind!)** I said quietly; I listened intently to the voice that answered, it was that of a man and not Shirley, I was so startled that I jumped a bit. I felt my eyes instinctively move up and forward and there I saw a young man with lenses hiding his eyes and grey hair holding what I thought to be Shirley's phone. I felt my cheeks grow hot and looked down at the dirt below my feet.

"You're surprised that I'm not Shirley," he said calmly, "come with me." My mind raced, what did he want? "I won't do anything vulgar, get your mind out of the gutters," the man said, as if responding to my thoughts, and I was thinking very vulgar thoughts. My mother would always scold me for thinking such vile thoughts, I laughed. I followed the young man's lead, keeping my mind out of the gutters to the best of my abilities. He led me back into a train and to a chess set in the middle, I raised an eyebrow,

"Were you expecting someone else, I suck at chess. We should play checkers, or Shoots and Ladders, no wait, Life! Let's play Life! If we had more people I'd suggest Apples to Apples but with just the two of us it's boring." He eyed me politely,

"I don't mind that you aren't the best at chess, just play it." I pouted, but agreed in the end.

* * *

Every move I would make he would counter with a move that would render mine completely useless, it was as though he had read my thoughts and was thinking fifteen steps ahead and I was beginning to get frustrated. After he wiped the floor with me I got up to leave but the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, he pointed his gun straight at my chest and I felt the panic set in… I put my hands up in surrender but I realized that I wasn't going to get out of this situation on my own.

* * *

**Hello there my friends, have you read the book Fools Crow? I hate that book so much. We had to read that for English and I was so happy when I finished I almost cried. Cried! I don't cry often; my eyes may water but I don't cry. That was a moment of great joy and accomplishment for me; but now I have to write essays on the accursed book. Sadness. Anyways, working on the next chapter right now, going to watch some Code Geass and then write up some FanFiction. Alright, yeah, buh-bye!**

**~Burnt Taco**


End file.
